


My Handsome Boyfriend

by Victorian_Bibliophile



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Other, Transgender, supportive Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorian_Bibliophile/pseuds/Victorian_Bibliophile
Summary: Prompt: Imagine coming out to Loki as a trans man and him being 100% supportive





	My Handsome Boyfriend

"L-Loki?" You asked, standing awkwardly in front of the God of Mischief.

"Hmm?" Loki, lounging elegantly on the couch with a cup of tea and a copy of _American Gods_ , glanced up at you. The moment his gaze met yours, you froze like a deer in the headlights. All the courage you had spent the past few days working up wavered. How am I going to do this?

  
Loki seemed to realize something was wrong. His green eyes softened, dark eyebrows knitting together in concern. The book was immediately closed and set aside along with the tea, his full attention fixed on you. "Is everything all right, darling? You look worried."

 _That's because I_ am _worried_ , you thought bitterly to yourself. But Loki's concern helped to bolster your courage...at least a little.

You took a deep breath. "I...I need to tell you something." The very words made your stomach do a somersault.

  
Loki nodded. "I am all ears, my love. But please, do sit." He patted the cushion beside him. "You're making me nervous." 

You sat beside him, perched nervously on the edge of the cushion. Your heart was racing, and you fought the urge to wipe your sweaty palms on your pants. You looked into Loki's eyes, trying to remember the speech you had rehearsed millions of times in your head, and then panicking when you found you couldn't remember a word of it. "I...I...how do I put this..." Your cheeks heated in embarrassment.

  
Loki reached over, grasping your hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Take your time."

  
His voice was gentle and encouraging, and his gaze was tender, albeit still concerned. For a second, your emotions warred; love and anxiety bouncing around in your head. You loved him so much.

Since you both had started dating, he had been nothing short of the perfect partner: romantic, tender, supportive, protective. You couldn't think of anyone more perfect for you, and you were certain he felt the same way about you.

 _But what if...?_ What if. The dreaded thought that took so many different forms. _What if he doesn't understand? What if he isn't into guys? What if he doesn't want to be with me anymore?_ All the possible "what ifs" had been tormenting you for weeks. And now, sitting on a couch in his apartment with his hand holding yours, all those "what ifs" came back with a vengeance, and the thought of him rejecting you was almost too much for you to bear.

 _But I can't keep hiding this forever,_ you told yourself. The thought was like the anchor in your storm of emotions, bringing you back to the task at hand. _And it's like Bruce said: if he truly loves you, he'll accept you for who you really are...even if he might not understand what it's like._

  
You took a deep, steadying breath, and closed your eyes. Dread clenched your stomach in an iron fist, but you held firmly to your resolve. This is it. I'm telling him. This is happening...

"Loki, I'm transgender." Your fear heightened to a crescendo, and then fell strangely silent. You had said it. The truth was out now.  
There was no going back.

You kept your eyes shut for a few moments more, giving him time to process the news. If his warm green eyes had cooled into a look of indifference...if his loving smile had twisted into a grimace of disdain...you didn't want to see it. You didn't want it imprinted in your memory.

You heard the rustling of fabric, and the creaking of the couch as Loki moved beside you. For one terrifying second, you thought he had risen from the couch to walk away.

But in the next second, you felt familiar arms around you. You yelped in surprise as you were suddenly pulled into a tight hug, your cheek mushed into Loki's shoulder. 

You felt a kiss planted into your hair. "I love you, my dear. No matter what, I love you. My brave, strong man."

Man. _Man_. Tears burned your eyes and quickly spilled over, running down your cheeks. You threw your arms around Loki's neck, hugging him tightly. 

"I...I was so scared," you confessed. "I was so scared you wouldn't...You wouldn't..."

"I wouldn't accept you?" Loki said. He gave you a gentle, reassuring squeeze. "Shhh, my sweet. It's all right. I accept you, and I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. Nothing in the Nine Worlds could make me stop loving you. And if it makes you feel any better...I have a confession of my own to make."

  
"What?" You squirmed in Loki's arms, angling yourself so you could see his face. "You mean, you're trans too?"

"Not quite," Loki said, smiling a little sheepishly. "I am genderfluid. I have the power to switch my body between male and female, as the mood strikes me."

  
"That...that's so cool!" You grinned at him in awe. This discovery about Loki made you really happy. Although...a small part of you felt a pang of sadness, too. You wished you could do the same; change your body at will. 

"Well, if you're interested, perhaps I can show you my female form sometime," Loki chuckled. A thought seemed to occur to him, then, and he went quiet, looking thoughtful.

Now it was your turn to furrow your brow in concern. "What is it?"

"Thinking about magic."

"Magic?" 

Loki nodded. "Humans can't change the sex of their bodies like Jotuns can, but...if you wish, I can use my magic to help you. I want to help ease your dysphoria as much as I possibly can."

You smiled, tears welling up in your eyes again. "That...that'd be great. Thank you."

Loki smiled at you, finding your hand again and squeezing it tightly. "My absolute pleasure." 

He leaned in close, giving you a tender kiss. "Now. How about we celebrate? I propose a toast: to my brave, and handsome boyfriend." 


End file.
